


И казалось — мы тоже живем

by tenok



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Everyone nice, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, and everyone lives, and ex-magister, and it's okay, and there's dragon, ex-mage, if you really try you can see pre-slash there, sometimes family is ex-templar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Самсон с Мэддоксом живут в маленькой избушке в лесу, и все у них хорошо. А потом случается Корифей.





	И казалось — мы тоже живем

**Author's Note:**

> Для лучшего в мире Корифея <3

Он выходит к ним ночью из леса, большой и косматый, с горящими глазами, рычащий, как положено любому монстру из детских сказок. Самсон не знает ничего лучше, чем встать наизготовку: в одной руке меч, другая болтается вдоль тела, Мэддокс — за спиной, чтобы мог сбежать, если дела станут совсем плохи, хотя он и не сделает этого, паршивец.

— Мэдди, — говорит Самсон, не оборачиваясь, шепчет одними губами, больше надеясь на бессловесное взаимопонимание, отточенное за годы, чем на реальную слышимость. Последнее, чего он хочет, так это приманить тварь на звук. — На счет три ты бросаешь в него гранату. Хорошо?

Гранаты — их друг ввиду отсутствия у обоих хоть какой-то магии. Благо, кровавого лотоса в округе — хоть ешь его вместо хлеба. Иногда они так и делают, когда совсем туго, на вкус лотос отдает металлом, и правда совсем как кровь.

Самсон не то что бы эксперт по всякой дряни, но стихийная граната тем и хороша, что хоть какой-то урон жертве нанесет, ведь не может та быть иммунна ко всему сразу? Опущенная рука зудит необходимостью вскинуть, использовать по назначению, но Самсон знает, что без лириума ему не вдарить даже слабенькой святой карой. Никакого Создателя, Ралей Самсон, справляйся сам.

— Если будет позволено, — Мэддокс высовывает голову из-за его плеча, щурится под отросшими лохмами, — он не выглядит агрессивным.

— Мэддокс, — говорит Самсон так спокойно, как только может в таких обстоятельствах. — Это ебанное двухметровое костлявое нечто, поросшее мхом и светящееся в темноте, и мне поебать, как оно выглядит, я сначала буду это бить и только потом задавать вопросы, понимаешь?

Существо поворачивается в его сторону, замирает на мгновение, кажется, двигая крыльями породистого крупного носа, скалит зубы в какой-то странной гримасе. Оскал? Зловещий рык? Болезненная судорога?

— Помогите, — выдыхает оно, а потом валится на мокрую траву, падает странно и нелепо, по частям, сначала ломаясь в коленях, потом в поясе, потом роняя лицо на землю. С него осыпаются ветки и сухие листочки, Самсон выдыхает: по крайней мере, это не сильванн, он как-то раз растревожил паршивцев в этом лесу и повторения не хочет.

Мэддокс, бесстрашная маленькая скотина, обходит Самсона кругом и медленно приближается к монстру, который сейчас похож на огородное пугало, снятое с крестовины и брошенное кучей мокрого тряпья на потеху детворе и мелким животным, а Мэддокс — как та ворона, которая все кружит вокруг и думает, куда бы клюнуть. Он присаживается на корточки, потом встает на колени, припадает к земле, чтобы заглянуть в лицо притаившейся махине. Оттягивает двумя пальцами мокрый край капюшона.

— Мэддокс, это может быть демон, — укоризненно говорит Самсон, как бы намекая, кто именно, блядь, будет рубить на части эту тушу, если та сейчас подскочит и с криком «попался!» сцапает Мэдди костлявой лапой. За что ему это, Создатель? Чем так провинился?

— Он не похож ни на одну знакомую мне разновидность, — парирует Мэддокс. Самсон открывает рот, дабы разъяснить неразумному чаду, что демоны твари коварные и мерзопакостные и вид могут менять как им заблагорассудится, но Мэддокс успевает раньше: поднимает на Самсона чистый прозрачный взгляд, одной рукой трогая существо за ребристую голую спину. — Он обратился к нам обоим, Самсон. Он заметил меня.

Самсону на это сказать нечего: приходится некрасиво и очень грустно сплюнуть себе под ноги. За лесом медленно разгорается розоватая полоска рассвета, птицы летят низехонько; шторм собирается, думается Самсону.

* * *

На проверку оно не такое уж и большое. Может, на голову выше Самсона, во всяком случае, его рубашка коротка ему в рукавах; натянутая на пучки перьев у плеч, она топорщится нелепо и некрасиво, напоминая пузыри мозолей или наросты на теле больного, но так соблюдаются хоть какие-то приличия, потому что своей одежды, помимо перьев, на существе лишь капюшон и набедренная повязка сомнительной свежести.

Поверх рубашки существо кутается в плед. Плед в доме один, Самсон с Мэддоксом честно делили его пополам, а теперь вот, посмотрите. Нашелся тоже, болезный.

— Из Киркволла? — спрашивает Самсон неловко и оттого вдвойне грубо. Откуда еще быть гостю? Другие города слишком далеки, чтобы в таком состоянии можно было от них добраться. Не в пещере же он самозародился? Хотя по его лицу можно решить и что он с глубинных троп вылез, как всякая пакость в этом мире.

Существо молчит, глядя в стол. Самсон смотрит вместе с ним и не видит в столе ровным светом ничего интересного, кроме нетронутой тарелки с кашей.

— Эмериус, — бормочет оно, наконец. Слово, кажется, на незнакомом языке, тон у твари нездешний, сам голос шелестит приливной волной, ливнем по морской глади, песком по камню. Это всего третье или четвертое высказывание за всю ночь, и день, и еще одну ночь. Считая первое «помогите». — Совсем другой. Что такое Церковь?

Взгляда оно не поднимает, но интонации — властные, как у того, кто не привык, чтобы его прихоти не исполнялись немедленно. Самсон в ответ крякает, запускает пальцы в редеющие волосы — без удивления понимая, что снял себе пару прядей одним этим жестом.

— Эка тебя контузило. Не во взрыве ли часом?

Любопытство болезненное, как зуд в заживающей ране. О взрыве Самсон слышал мало, к ним с Мэдди мало кто доходит, а те, кто появляются, обычно не настроены вести застольные беседы. Самсон относит трупы в овраг, тяжело отдуваясь, скатывает вниз по пологому спуску, сторона там против ветра, запахи в дом не сносит.

— Взорвали Церковь, — повторяет существо медленно. Его акцент тревожит Самсона своей неправильностью: он слышал многие языки, Киркволл — город портовый, но такое? Впервые и все же смутно знакомо. — Что есть Церковь? Храм, но каких богов?

— Ты поучаствовал в этом? Не тебя ли ищут аж с самими Искателями? — наверное, это немного смешно, разговаривать вот так, каждый о своем и оба друг друга не слышат, или не хотят слышать. Вопросы без ответов, ответы, о которых никто не спрашивал...

Существо медленно качает головой из стороны в сторону, смотрит на Самсона, поверх глаз свисают редкие седые пряди, тонкие и сальные. Эту голову словно тысячу лет не мыли.

— Суматоха помогла бежать, — отвечает он, и хотя это не объясняет ничего ни на нажий хвост, по нему ясно, что дальнейших разъяснений можно не ждать.

Мэддокс вплывает неслышно, нависает над плечом существа.

— Еда необходима, чтобы продолжать жизнедеятельность.

Он звучит в такие моменты, как заботливая мамочка и как тренер рекрутов-храмовников на их первом построении, одновременно. Самсона это пугает и трогает до глубины души. Он бы сам не стал с этой дрянью возиться, у них и каши-то той не так много, чтобы тратить на того, кто воротит от нее нос.

— Я не чувствую необходимости, — отвечает существо. Деревянная ложка со стуком ложится на край тарелки, костлявые руки складываются на груди. А вот он звучит как капризный ребенок, отмечает Самсон.

— Порой необходимость чего-то становится ощутимой лишь в момент, когда уже слишком поздно.

Самсон отмечает и другое: как взгляд существа скользит по Мэддоксу, останавливается на поясе с инструментами, без интереса смазывает по солнышку на лбу. Внимание Самсона отпугивает существо, он снова роняет голову, дергает без интереса плечами.

— Будешь с ложечки кормить? За маму, за папу, за задницу Андрасте? — ерничает Самсон, сам не зная, для кого старается, если Мэддокс пропустит это мимо ушей, а существо вообще пребывает в пузыре своего загадочного мира и с простыми смертными взаимодействует по редкой прихоти.

— Я не испытываю желания есть, — Мэддокс говорит медленно, как когда объясняет Самсону, что ему нельзя выпить последний глоток лириума, потому что он сам не далее чем тем же вечером сказал спрятать этот глоток от него и не давать ни под каким предлогом. — Однако каждый день вкладываю в себя норму пищи, чтобы продолжать жить. Я не испытываю желания жить, — Самсон сглатывает, дергая кадыком под кожей, — но продолжаю поддерживать себя в удовлетворительном состоянии. Дело в том, что желания умереть я так же не испытываю, но умереть я могу всегда, а вернуться к жизни — уже нет. Кажется нерациональным растрачивать эту возможность раньше времени.

Сухая логика усмиренного. Существо молчит долго, ложкой сумрачно ковыряет поверхность каши, подернувшуюся прозрачной пленкой.

— Я не чувствую вкуса, — добавляет оно растерянно и даже как-то грустно. Самсону одновременно завидно и хочется сказать: да, это мой Мэдди и он выжмет эмоцию из любой демонической твари. Усмиренные, они такие.

— Я посмотрю, что с этим можно сделать.

Мэддокс подхватывает тарелку, уходит в глубины дома. Его лаборатория и крохотная местная кухня делят одно помещение, иногда еще инструменты и ингредиенты. Самсон не хочет думать, чем тот планирует освежить вкус каши. Самсон не уверен, что не-демонические желудки смогут переварить результат.

— Твой друг носит мантию, — говорит существо задумчиво, снова разглядывая стол. Видимо, стол интереснее Ралея Самсона, ничего не попишешь. — Но я не видел, чтобы он колдовал. В чем причина?

— Тю, — отвечает Самсон. — Приятель. Из какой норы ты выполз?

— Из очень, очень глубокой, — мысленную галочку себе теперь ставит и Самсон: голос существа сочится таким ядом, что его можно сцеживать в маленькие бутылочки и швырять в стан врага. Самсон сумел, Самсон довел. Есть еще чем гордиться.

Мэддокс брякает в лаборатории-кухне чем-то металлическим, потом с негромким хлопком раздается взрыв, в комнату тянет запахом гари и чего-то болотного. Существо начинает казаться встревоженным и глубже топит острые плечи в плед.

* * *

По ночам Самсону снятся город, охваченный пламенем, и оскал рогатого воина, заносящего тяжелый двуручный меч, на фоне которого кинжал Самсона не более чем тростиночка. Самсон просыпается, мокрый от пота, стучит зубами в ознобе. Лириум — первейшее средство от кошмаров. Последнюю склянку лириума он снял с обезумевшего храмовника, который прорывался сквозь рощицу, размахивая мечом направо и налево; содержимое склянки разбавил вдвое, пьет по глотку этой дряни каждое утро. Сейчас до утра еще далеко.

Самсон осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Мэддокса, выбирается из койки, накидывает жилетку на мелко дрожащие плечи и плетется на улицу. На крыльце возвышается сумрачное, укрытое пледом.

— Ты вообще не спишь, что ли? — спрашивает Самсон раздраженно. Люди, которые растрачивают минуты сна так бесцельно, когда он сам каждую должен выцарапывать и выгрызать, вызывают у него зависть и глубокое негодование.

— Выспался, — махина небрежно двигает плечом. Это можно расценить и как нежелание продолжать разговор, и как предложение садиться рядом. В доме слишком много подозрительных теней, поэтому Самсон выбирает второе.

Они молчат немного. Самсон в основном пялится в темноту, щурит то один глаз, то другой, все пытаясь прогнать неприятный мутный туман. Существо просто дышит, на каждый вдох расширяя костлявую грудную клетку так, как растягивается змея, проглотив на обед крысу.

— Звезды изменились, — бормочет оно себе под нос. Самсон не уверен, что это было обращено к нему, что это вообще не было сонным бредом, но послушно поднимает голову. Звезды на ночном небе расплываются кляксами, сплетаются лучами в сложные комбинации — ночью Самсон видит еще хуже, чем днем. Но сложно не узнать узоры, которые отслеживал всю свою жизнь.

— Что с ними не так? Где? — он хмурится, всерьез опасаясь, что сейчас существо укажет на невообразимую ошибку в построениях, что на небе не хватает звезды, а может, там вообще дыра, которую он, Самсон, проглядел по невнимательности. Может, там дурное предзнаменование, звезда с хвостом, за которой придет новый Мор или долгая зима.

Существо поднимает руку, тычет острым ногтем в сторону Андерфелса, выше луны и левее Сатины. Самсон старательно щурится, но в упор не видит там ничего, кроме Сатинальи и россыпи других, более мелких звезд, не имеющих имен.

— Мортемалис, — выплевывает оно раздраженно. — Видишь? Голова сместилась, и он держал руку выше. Это поворачивает всю звездную карту как минимум на десяток градусов. Если бы у меня были инструменты...

Оно сникает, не договорив, поджимает костлявые руки под плед и опускает голову. Воплощенное поражение.

— Мортемалис, мортемалис, — Самсон долго шевелит губами, осваивая смутно знакомое слово. Спасибо храмовничьему образованию, рядовой житель Киркволла, даже будучи опытным мореходом, такую безделицу бы не вспомнил за ненадобностью, а вот Самсон сличает по памяти два изображения: Празднующего — и воина с эльфийской головой в руках. Наследие кровожадного прошлого. — Ты на восемь веков ошибся, приятель. Сатиналис так с века Верховной жрицы не называют, даже в самой Империи.

Существо вскидывается, смотрит остро, как подозрительная бродячая собака, которая и рада бы выпросить у тебя кусок колбасы, но заранее готовится к бегству.

— А другие созвездия? — спрашивает оно требовательно.

 

 

Это не то что бы идеальное времяпрепровождение с точки зрения Самсона, он предпочел бы спать, а если не спать, так хоть делать что-то полезное, например, наколоть дров. Но он рассказывает — все, что может вспомнить. Его любимым созвездием всегда был Мореплаватель, однако существо с большим интересом слушает про Дракониса. Когда дело доходит до Хаоса и нелепой истории с попыткой его переименовать, существо разражается серией хрипов и стонов — Самсон уже готовится то ли бежать за Мэддоксом, то ли ставить ему погребальный костер, когда до него доходит, что тварь таким образом посмеивается, раскачиваясь и хлопая себя по коленям.

— Всегда умел за себя постоять, м? — бормочет оно еле слышно, будто бы напрямую обращаясь к Древнему, который якобы защитил свое созвездие от перемены на глупую голубку.

Тишина — последнее из тех, которые можно увидеть в этой части неба в это время года, да и небо начинает сереть предвестником рассвета. Существо после него замолкает надолго, запрокидывает большую голову и всматривается в бледные огоньки. Капюшон падает — не полностью, часть его крепится к металлическим кольцам, а те будто бы вросли ему в кожу. Выглядит неприятно, ощущается, наверное, и того хуже, но существу будто бы плевать.

— Силентир, — повторяет оно. — В мое время его изображали драконом.

Самсон пожимает плечами, на его взгляд дракон тоже смотрится лучше странного человечка с рогом в руке, но пересматривать звездные карты — не его ума дело. Ему больше интересно, что это за «его время», о котором говорит существо.

Оно поднимается на ноги, поддергивает края пледа, как если бы это были роскошные царские одеяния, небрежно запахивается и смотрит так с высоты своего немаленького роста и лишней ступеньки крылечка — Самсону приходится до боли выломить шею, чтобы встретить взгляд. Лицо существа меняет цвет в лучах восходящего солнца, с мертвенной серости на бледно-розовый поверх глубокого орехового тона; складки на лице обросли тенями, смотрятся целыми бороздами, карьерами в твердой омертвевшей шкуре, глаза в окружении этих складок неожиданно маленькие — и внимательные, темные.

— Называй меня Корифеем, — говорит оно и уходит в дом, хлопнув напоследок дверью.

Самсон сползает еще на ступеньку вниз, откидывается назад спиной — лежать на ступеньках больно, но так из костей спины немного утекает лириумная ломота. Рассветное солнышко прогревает его, топит ледяные наросты, сжавшие изнутри легкие и сердце. Дышится немного легче.

* * *

Когда Корифей исчезает невесть куда в первый раз, Самсон встречает его святой карой.

Корифей, явно не ждущий такого приветствия, валится на колени, скребет по воздуху острыми когтями, словно пытается стянуть с себя невидимую сеть. Сил в Самсоне — полглоточка лириума, развеянье действует недолго, но времени как раз хватает, чтобы схватить его за шиворот и встряхнуть. Металл с чавканьем болтается в хватке костей и кожи, голова Корифея качается влево-вправо, в такт словам Самсона.

— Ты ополумел в край? Тебе жить надоело? Так я помогу, я исправлю! — шипит он. Ножа у него в руке нет, выглядит угроза более чем пустой, и Корифей это понимает, так что в какой-то момент вырывается из хватки, одергивает свою одежду-плоть и смотрит с презрением и негодованием.

— Я что, в плену? — спрашивает он так же гневливо.

— Знаешь, а ведь хороший вопрос! — взъяривается Самсон. Кажется, они в полушаге от безумной свары, которая оставит воронку на месте лачуги, но за их спинами что-то брякает, и Самсон оборачивается, чтобы обнаружить Мэддокса сидящим на полу в окружении маленьких красных осколков.

— Поразительно, — говорит Мэддокс, будто бы и не слышал, что рядом с ним вот-вот разразится маленькое побоище. — Категорически небезопасно, но поразительно.

Самсон с плохо скрываемым ужасом смотрит, как Мэддокс высовывает язык и трогает камень кончиком языка, как леденец. На мгновение ему кажется, что от места соприкосновения повалил дымок.

— Что ты делаешь, дурень? — рычит он беспомощно.

— Первичный анализ, — отвечает Мэддокс спокойно. У Самсона стучит в ушах, как если бы он пробежал всю дорогу от Киркволла до лачуги и уложился в полчаса. — Поразительно, я не берусь сказать, какими дополнительными свойствами обладает этот материал, но их будет целый букет, я это гарантирую. Если вы позволите, — он рассеянно кивает Самсону, Корифею, собирает камешки обратно в сумку, из которой их вытряс, и уходит в лабораторию.

Самсон смотрит на Корифея, долго и молча.

— Что? — шипит Корифей. — Тебе нужен лириум? Ты получил лириум!

— Да чтоб я сдох, если это хоть как-то похоже на лириум, — отвечает Самсон в той же тональности. За стуком в ушах смутно различима мелодия, которую любой храмовник знает лучше куплетов Песни Света, Самсон мотает головой, словно это может вытрясти ее из головы.

Мэддокс впервые за три года в лачуге забывает пойти спать, Самсону приходится вставать среди ночи, уводить его из лаборатории за руку — Мэддокс не то что бы сопротивляется, но Самсон по глазам его видит, что усмиренный всю ночь пролежит без сна, глядя в потолок и достраивая в голове какие-то чертежи и схемы. Самсон не спит тоже, лириум-не-лириум поет ему сквозь стену, приглашает к пиршеству, словно там не камни, а спелые фрукты, которые очень даже можно разгрызть зубами, и внутри будет сок со вкусом лириумного зелья. Самсон шатается по дому подслеповатой тенью, не сшибает лбом углы только благодаря тому, что знает в этой лачуге каждый шаг.

Корифей недовольным вороном замирает на ночь в углу, свесив большую голову с острым носом, выпятив изуродованные лопатки и в целом нахохлившись и взъерошившись. Самсон бесцеремонно трясет его за плечо ближе к утру, под самый рассвет.

— Вниз, вниз, — бормочет он. Корифей смотрит на него так, как сам Самсон смотрел на юродивых в Клоаке, говорящих с собственными сандалями, но времени объясняться нет, Самсон слишком хорошо знает это чувство в груди, оно не обещает ничего хорошего. Мэддокса он ссаживает Корифею в костлявые руки, запирает за обоими дверцу погреба, накидывает сверху тряпья, красные камни со стола сгребает в мешок, с мешком идет за дом и там долго роет ямку в мокрой болотистой земле, потом закидывает ее сухой травой и мелким мусором.

Храмовники приходят к обеду, бесшумно, как им думается, окружают дом. Самсон выходит на крылечко, в руках кружка с травяным чаем, эльфийский корень притупляет боль, мята на вкус как очень слабый лириум, ложка эля прогревает обледенелое нутро, рецепт проверен годами и поколениями храмовников. В кустах долгое время шебуршат и скребутся, но Самсон никого не торопит.

Когда к нему решают обратиться напрямую, чай уже успевает остыть.

— Добрый день, — Самсон слышит, как сбивается у храмовника дыхание от удивления, самую малость, но он все равно слабо хмыкает на это. — Создатель, Самсон, ты ли это?

— Создателем не был и не планирую, а в остальном — он самый, — Самсон криво пожимает плечами. Резерфорд перед ним в сияющем доспехе, щеки розовые, кудри золотые, Самсон не был таким красивым и одухотворенным даже в свои двадцать, а сейчас, поди, выглядит на все шестьдесят, из которых тридцать пролежал в болоте несвежим трупом. Это за пределами любой несправедливости, любой зависти, они с Резерфордом словно бы принадлежат к разным видам и не могут мериться по одним стандартам.

— Я думал, ты погиб, — говорит Резерфорд; удивление в его голосе смешивается с неловкостью и некоторой робостью, которую испытывает человек, столкнувшись вдруг со старым знакомым, которому должен пять золотых.

— Сгнил в Клоаке, загнулся без лириума? — Самсон широко улыбается, зная, как действует этот оскал на людей, особенно теперь, когда нескольких зубов не хватает, а те, что остались, идут черными пятнами от дурной еды и редкого ухода.

— Был разрублен на куски кунарийским воином, — Резерфорд поджимает губы. Самсону интересно, на его лице правда совсем нет морщин, или это Самсона так подводит зрение? — Можно я... — он кивает на ступеньки крыльца. Самсон сдвигается, освобождая место, и какое-то время они сидят рядышком, как в те времена, когда еще ходили вместе в патрули и коротали время до рассвета на ступеньках Церкви. Той самой, которую взорвали недавно какие-то отступники-радикалы, не то что бы Самсон об этом жалел.

Самсон предлагает чаю, Резерфорд вежливо отказывается. Другие храмовники рассредотачиваются по территории, начинают прочесывать ее, в том числе и дом — как всегда, не спрашивая разрешения. Они же орудие в руках Создателя, в конце концов, а кто осмелится сказать Создателю «нет»? Резерфорд рассказывает, что будто бы в городе видели странное: ростом в два метра, гниющее на ходу, с горящими глазами, то ли Гордыня, то ли Кошмар, по описаниям очевидцев не понять. Будто бы прошлось оно до самых Казематов, долго там обнюхивалось, а потом сбежало — куда-то в сторону этого леса.

— Ты думаешь, я прячу в погребе демона, Резерфорд? — Самсон неприятно усмехается, сердце пропускает пару ударов, когда человек рядом напрягается, словно всерьез рассматривая этот вариант. — Трусики Андрасте, тебе нужно хоть иногда расслабляться. У меня и погреба-то нет.

 

 

Уходит Резерфорд нескоро и неохотно. Самсон, скаля зубы, предлагает остаться и отужинать, чем послал Создатель, но чем-то эта идея не радует храмовников. Кто-то бурчит, что горожанам, видимо, привиделся демон, какие только слухи не ходят сейчас по городу? Говорят вот, в лесах завелась драконица, а какая в наших краях драконица, последнего крупного ящера убил лично Хоук в своей шахте, может, брешут, а может, со страху и виверна им дракон, и одичавший отступник аж целый демон.

— Самсон, — говорит Резенфорд напоследок. Взгляд у него не бегает, напротив, сосредоточен в одной точке у Самсона над ухом — мальчик так старается не выглядеть неловко, что тем самым выдает себя с головой. — Когда кунари атаковали город, маги выходили на улицу, чтобы помочь в защите. Вернулись... не все. Твой... Мэддокс...

Самсон без удивления отмечает, что Резерфорд так и не смог сказать слово «друг» в адрес усмиренного.

— Я знаю, — говорит он спокойно. — Поэтому я и ушел жить сюда.

— Мне жаль, — отвечает Резерфорд, и он даже выглядит искренним. Ничего странного, человек способен сочувствовать другому человеку, если тот теряет любимую игрушку или если у него умирает любимый пес.

— Не стоит.

— Самсон, — Резерфорд морщится почти болезненно. — Знаешь, в Ордене сейчас многое меняется. Нам не хватает рук, и мы готовы... готовы давать вторые шансы...

Самсон смеется, на удивление искренне и громко.

— Конечно! — радостно отвечает он. — Тебе левую, — он машет той рукой, в которой наловчился держать меч, — или правую?

Правая висит подрубленной веткой с тех пор, как острый топор кунари прошелся сквозь его плечо. Долгое время Самсон думал, что ее проще будет отхватить совсем и ходить себе с нормальной культей, но Мэддокс был настроен решительно, и после каких-то его махинаций, включавших в себя в основном много шелковых ниток, вина, эльфийского корня и самсоновых богохульственных криков, края раны сошлись и конечность даже обрела какую-никакую подвижность. Вполне хватает, чтобы самому сходить по нужде, заварить чаю, сплести пальцами святую кару. Но не выйти в бой.

Теперь Резерфорд действительно кажется слегка зеленым от тошноты и одновременно пунцовым от смущения. Ничему-то жизнь парня не учит.

— Возьми свои вторые шансы, приятель, — говорит Самсон с наслаждением, — и засунь в свой хорошенький зад. Договорились?

Самсон дает им уйти так далеко, чтобы металл доспехов не блестел на солнце за деревьями, и только после судорожно разгребает кучку грязного белья в углу комнаты. Мэддокс высовывает взмокшую лохматую голову первым, вылезает, пытается подняться и, конечно, падает, потому что ноги, затекшие за время в сложенном в четыре раза состоянии, совсем его не держат.

— Я думаю, этот лириум соединен с неким веществом, схожим по своей структуре с грибком. Как плесень внутри минерала, но мне нужен перегонный куб, чтобы подтвердить эту теорию, — сообщает Мэддокс, пока Самсон несет его к койке, морщась, выпутывает из мантии, чтобы сменить ее чистой. Корифею достаточно выпрямиться во весь рост — он торчит из погреба по пояс, складывает на груди руки, цокает длинными когтями друг об друга.

— Я мог бы стереть их в порошок взмахом руки, — говорит он раздраженно.

— Конечно, — соглашается Самсон. — Ведь отряд храмовников с рыцарем-командором во главе, пропавший в лесу возле одинокой маленькой избушки, совсем не будет выглядеть подозрительно. Достанем тебе перегонный куб, — Самсон хлопает Мэддокса по плечу, сползает на пол и шумно выдыхает. Так близко к провалу он не был с тех пор, как вылетел из Ордена. Склянка с остатками разбавленного лириума сама закатывается в ладонь, и Самсон решает — к гарлоку все, он заслужил, так что допивает эти два с половиной глотка залпом.

— Ты, — говорит Самсон, показывает на Корифея пальцем, — не пойдешь никуда, пока выглядишь вот так. Он никуда не пойдет, пока выглядит вот так, Мэддокс, слышал меня?

Мэддокс кивает, как положено хорошему маленькому усмиренному. Самсон почти готов поверить, что этот день закончился, положить голову на кровать и уснуть сидя.

— Он говорил, — Корифей облизывает свои губы, трогает кончиком языка шрам, поднимающий верхнюю в злобном оскале, — что-то про драконицу?

— Чтоб тебя мор забрал, — отвечает Самсон торжественно и закрывает глаза.

* * *

Самсон сам не знает, чего еще он ждал. Ведь есть же эта старая байка про усмиренного, которому в шутку велели подать к столу рыцаря-командора вино из самой Антивы, и тот, дескать, прошел пешком до границы со страной и обратно, и принес таки бутылку спустя три месяца от условленной даты, когда его давно уже посчитали мертвым?

— Доброе утро, — говорит Самсон вежливо. Оглядывает пейзаж, открывает рот, закрывает, крякает озадаченно. Его сверлят сразу два взгляда, один спокойный, разве что слегка подгоняющий, мол, мы заняты делом, и я был бы благодарен, если бы ты... второй — такой, словно обладателя этого взгляда Самсон застукал то ли в постели с горничной, то ли над выпотрошенным трупом кошки. Смущенный и немного загнанный.

Самсон разворачивается, выходит, выливает на себя ведро воды во дворе, отряхивается по-собачьи, счищает с лица редкие мокрые волосы. Во дворе все тоже не слишком-то близко к реальности в том виде, в каком ее представляет себе Самсон: там среди высокой травы и несъедобных гниловатых грибов пробивает вверх куцый красный росток. Лириум, еще совсем маленький, свеженький, такой нежный, что Самсону хочется закрывать его грудью от любой опасности. Он сам себе не поверил, когда увидел это в первый раз, и даже привел Мэддокса, чтобы тот убедил его, что глаза его хоть и подводят, однако врать в лицо еще не стали.

— Действительно, — согласился Мэддокс, присаживаясь рядом с новехонькой друзой. — Это лириум. Видимо, пророс из тех камней, которые выпали из мешка.

— Разве лириум растет так же, как ячмень? — спросил тогда Самсон, хотя на деле ему было плевать, его тянуло пританцовывать в такт льющейся от ростка музыке. Если у него будет свой собственный источник лириума прямо под боком, он может жить в этой лачуге вечно, а потом умереть счастливым.

— Нет. Или да. Не знаю, исследователи расходятся в своих теориях, — Мэддокс тронул камень кромкой ногтя, потом пососал задумчиво палец, как если бы обжегся. — Я бы не советовал пока что его употреблять.

— Почему? — Самсон почти всхлипнул, сознание уже нарисовало ему картину вечернего пиршества, отказываться было бы больно.

— Не дозрел, — коротко бросил Мэддокс. И ушел.

Самсон за годы отточил в себе самообладание в тех сферах, которые напрямую соприкасались с лириумом. Он мог оттягивать момент приема почти бесконечно, принюхиваясь, приглядываясь, облизываясь, в красках представляя, насколько лучше он почувствует себя на несколько коротких часов после приема дозы. Он послушался Мэддокса, он не лез трогать камень ни руками, ни языком, не пытался соскоблить с него немного драгоценного порошка; но это не мешало ему обходить друзу кругом каждый раз, как ноги выносили зачем-то во двор, и слушать, слушать эту нежно зовущую песню, которая сама по себе заставляет боль утихнуть, а страхи — отступить.

Сделав очередной ритуальный круг вокруг камня, прозрачного, теплого в солнечных лучах, как ласковый лесной пожар, Самсон начинает дышать глубже, и увиденное в доме уже не кажется таким уж странным. Он бросает взгляд на лириум, прощаясь с ним, как с терпеливым любовником: я вернусь к тебе, ты только жди — и смело вступает в пространство кухни.

На кухне-лаборатории все так же деятельно хлопочет Мэддокс. Корифей, слишком большой и нескладный для этого дома, пристроился на шаткой табуреточке, примотанный к ней толстой веревкой, видимо, для надежности. На столе рядом с ним разложен весь небогатый запас их домашней утвари: пара ножей, шило, иголки, моток ниток, даже молоток зачем-то. В маленькой жаровне тлеют угли, на них лежит самсонова бритва, в поисках которой он и заглянул сюда на рассвете. Лезвие бритвы накалено до красноты.

— Самсон, — Мэддокс степенно кивает. Корифей ограничивается тем, что зыркает исподлобья. Он не выглядит особо воодушевленным.

— Пошел ты, — бормочет Самсон, исключительно от полноты чувств, но Мэддокс все равно замирает и смотрит со спокойным ожиданием: кто пошел, куда пошел, зачем? Самсон отмахивается, качает головой и спешно удаляется. У него есть дрова, и силки, которые нужно проверить — ему не до странных игрищ этих двоих.

Когда он возвращается снова, на кухне стоит густой запах крови и паленой плоти, мерзкий настолько, что Самсон задумывается, не стать ли ему по примеру некоторых ривенийцев травоядным, Мэддокс будет не против, а Корифей все равно не чувствует вкуса.

— Не надо класть туши на этот стол, — Мэддокс машет руками, мешая Самсону расположить добычу на ее законном месте. — Вообще-то, я настоятельно рекомендую потом этот стол сжечь.

Самсон категорически не может отвести взгляд от плеч Корифея, выглядят они так, словно сначала их старательно ощипывали, потом пытались срезать верхний слой металла и вплавившейся ткани, а затем, признав эту затею бесполезной, взялись кромсать куски плоти наудачу, надеясь, что где-то инородные материалы кончатся. Вырезанный металл лежит в отдельной мисочке с мутной от черной крови водой — усмиренные не любят тратить материал попусту, наверняка Мэддокс придумает, как потом пустить это в дело.

Человек — тварь очень странная, и привыкает рано или поздно ко всему. Проходит несколько дней, прежде чем Самсон перестает видеть по ночам кошмары, полные сгустков запекшейся крови и друзей, превращенных магами в ходячие бомбы, но в итоге вид Корифея, растянутого по столу или привязанного к стулу, как в пыточной камере, перестает Самсона хоть сколько-то смущать.

— Нужно бы наведаться в город, — делится Самсон, обшаривая все уголки кухни. Они с Мэддоксом обычно очень даже неплохо справляются без походов на рынок, но за эти месяцы здорово подрастратили запасы из-за нового жильца.

— Перегонный куб, — напоминает Мэддокс. Самсон треплет его по макушке, Корифея на радостях тоже, потом предлагает ему дикое лесное яблочко, маленькое и кислое — Корифей зло щурится и дергает верхней губой, и Самсон пожимает плечами и вгрызается в яблоко сам, потому что лишняя еда лишней не бывает и еще раз ее предлагать он не станет.

Второе яблоко Мэддокс взять не дает, больно бьет по руке, как ребенка, тянущегося за печеньем до обеда.

— Потрогал Корифея — вымой руки, — говорит он с полной уверенностью в себе, своем праве командовать и правильности своих решений. Самсону в такие моменты иногда хочется обнять его до хруста хотя бы потому, что три года назад этот же парень говорил только «да, сэра Самсон» и «нет, сэра Самсон». Свежий воздух творит с людьми чудеса, а?

Самсон все равно не знает, зачем продолжает крутиться в крохотном пространстве лаборатории, встревая под руку со своими комментариями. Он сказал бы, что боится использования магии крови, уж больно удобные для того обстоятельства, но кому как не ему понимать, насколько это похоже на горячечный бред лириумной ломки: усмиренный-мелифекар, серьезно, что дальше, мелифекары-воины, мелифекары-храмовники?

Если уж говорить начистоту, его просто гипнотизируют точные движения Мэддокса. Первую неделю он работает над тем, чтобы выправить Корифею общий силуэт тела. Вырезает самые неудобные осколки, состригает крепкие черные когти, делает уже плечи. Ему не нравятся запястья Корифея, поэтому он ломает их, легко, как сухие ветки — у мальчика руки кузнеца, с широкими ладонями и мускулами под грубой кожей, — и Корифей потом сутки сидит, не двигаясь, пока его внутренняя черная магия, на которой он весь держится, не сживляет кости заново. Мэддокс в этот день кормит Корифея с ложки; на удивление Самсона, Корифей не сопротивляется.

Лицо — работа самая тонкая. Мэддокс аккуратно проходится бритвой, снимает с щеки слой кожи, тоненький и ровный, потом выдирает осколок, оставляя дыру, сквозь которую видны зубы и нежный розовый язык. Ссохшиеся тугие мышцы едва заметно шевелятся, когда Корифей сглатывает. Мэддокс раскладывает трепещущий розовый лоскут в мисочке с подсоленной водой.

— Тебе идет, — говорит Самсон. Корифей хватает его за руку, стискивает паучьими пальцами до боли, и Самсон какой-то миг думает, что это была последняя капля и карой за дерзость будет сломанная рука, но потом понимает, что острый взгляд Корифей неотрывно следит за лезвием в руках Мэддокса. Когда бритва снова проходится по краю раны, хватка на руке становится сильнее; Самсон не знает, что делать, поэтому гладит сухое запястье большим пальцем.

После этого Самсон занимает место рядом с Корифеем на каждом сеансе и сам берет его руки в свои.

Еще неделю Мэддокс старательно убирает те осколки, от которых можно избавиться, не деформируя окончательно череп, подтягивает кожу, где это возможно, растягивает и подшивает обтрепанные покровы, пытаясь охватить как можно большую поверхность, закрывая свежим слоем тысячелетней давности ожоги. Предлагает подшить шрам на губе — Корифей молча качает головой. Те осколки, которые останутся с Корифеем навсегда, Мэддокс старательно спиливает точильным камнем, пока они не становятся тупыми и гладкими: металлическая пыль забивается им в легкие, все чихают, от мерзкого звука слезятся глаза, запах нагретого металла мешается с соленым запахом густой нечеловеческой крови.

После всех этих манипуляций с Корифея впервые удается снять капюшон. Без этой махины его голова — вполне себе человеческих размеров, даже если не совсем правильной формы. Самсон распределяет по его макушке редкие волосы, пытаясь прикрыть самые явные повреждения, смиряется с тем, что особо тут не помочь, и вручает Корифею зеркальце. Смотрится тот долго, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону.

— В конце концов, — резюмирует он сухо, — мои шансы статьи архонтом за красивые глаза никогда не были особо высоки.

— У тебя красивые глаза, — не соглашается Самсон. — Особенно тот, который без бельма.

— Но другие уродства отвлекают от бельма лишнее внимание, — услужливо добавляет Мэддокс.

— Ну спасибо, — бурчит Корифей. Откладывает зеркало в сторону, долго смотрит на когти, состриженные до длины обычных человеческих ногтей, а что черные, так то вполне укладывается в тевинтерскую моду. — Спасибо.

Мэддокс никак на это не реагирует, занятый перебором своих инструментов.

Следующим шагом Мэддокс предлагает ломать Корифею ноги. Согласно его подсчетам, правильно сломав и срастив ноги несколько раз, можно будет укоротить Корифея на добрую голову, и он почти не будет выделяться в толпе. Самсон с этим не соглашается, они препираются над головой Корифея, пока тот не рычит, что это его ноги, спасибо большое, и решать будет он. По решению Корифея, побеждает Самсон; Корифей коротко бросает, что не готов снова лишаться подвижности даже не короткий промежуток времени.

— Тогда грудина, — легко соглашается Мэддокс. — Это будет быстро.

Обоим почти не нужен сон, и потому начинают они затемно, без Самсона. Когда тот просыпается, Корифей уже распят на кухне, его ребра старательно вскрыты при помощи топора и раздвинуты, как створки шкафа или крылья очень куцей, очень жалкой бабочки.

Самсон берет его за руку.

Под ребрами у Корифея довольно нормальный набор органов, легкие там, сердце, только все нездорового серо-сизого цвета, омывается черной кровью и шевелится реже необходимого. Самсона зачаровывает трепыхание маленького сухого комочка, гоняющего кровь по телу Корифея. Церковь запрещает вскрывать тела людей, Самсон раньше видел органы только в лавке мясника да еще если кого-то очень несчастливого разрубали мечом на части у него на глазах, но Корифей ведь не человек, так что даже в глазах Создателя это не может быть богохульством.

— Сейчас может быть неприятно, — говорит Мэддокс, вставая перед Корифеем на колени и заставляя шире развести ноги. Его истлевшую повязку, теперь уже насквозь мокрую от черной крови, они сожгли еще в первый день операции. Самсон дал бы Корифею свои штаны, но учитывая количество выделений, опасных при телесном контакте, это, говоря языком Мэддокса, не кажется рациональным: зря только портить хорошую вещь. Теперь Мэддокс снимает с него и кусок ветоши, накинутый на бедра из соображений стыда и морали.

— Я не чувствую боли, — отвечает Корифей холодно и до хруста выкручивает Самсону запястье.

— Очень удобно, — отмечает Мэддокс. В руках у него — здоровенные клещи, в животе у Корифея — впаянная в кожу цепь, и Самсон честно не хочет на это смотреть.

— Хорошенько же ты его разделал, — говорит он вместо этого, очень бодрым, очень веселым тоном. — Если его теперь нашпиговать яблоками и положить в печь, у нас будет обед на весь следующий месяц.

— Ха, — говорит Корифей в ответ тоном таким, что добавлять «очень смешно, Ралей» смысла попросту нет.

— Не думаю, что есть Корифея было бы хорошей идеей, — спокойно отвечает Мэддокс. Самсон любит такие моменты, усмиренные буквальны, воспринимают всерьез каждое слово и так же серьезно отвечают, но если довести ситуацию до абсурда, то серьезность становится неотличима от тончайшего сарказма. Словно Мэддокс вдруг начал очень едко шутить, именно так, как любит Самсон. — Слишком много костей и слишком жесткое мясо, чтобы оно того стоило. Кроме того, риск заражения скверной велик даже через совместное пользование предметами. Хм.

Он останавливается как раз в тот момент, когда клещи вгрызаются в плоть Корифея. Корифей дышит часто и ритмично, через приоткрытый рот. Из живота, там, где теперь торчат клещи, текут ручейки черной крови и еще какой-то слизи. Запах не самый лучший.

— Хм, — говорит Мэддокс. — Если вы позволите.

Это не вопрос — он встает, снимает с себя перчатки и фартук, и выходит во двор. Самсон с Корифеем переглядываются, потом смотрят ему вслед, потом так же синхронно — на клещи. Возможно, даже усмиренных есть свой порог прочности?

Самсон рассеянно трогает рукоятку клещей пальцем. Они слабо дрожат, от этого мышцы на животе Корифея ходят ходуном, в прорехах видно розовеющее нутро.

— Будем сидеть и ждать? — спрашивает Самсон.

— А мы куда-то торопимся? — отвечает Корифей, хотя Самсон уже надевает перчатки. Перчатки тяжелые, кузнечные, способные защитить руку от искр и даже капель жидкого пламени, черную кровь они тоже не пропускают, хотя в поверхность она въелась намертво: видимо, тоже сжигать. Внутри перчатки влажные от пота Мэддокса, руки из-за этого скользят, Самсон не сразу хватает клещи так, как нужно, потом пугается, что сил одной рабочей руки не хватит на нужный рывок, а вторую он даже поднять на нужный уровень не способен, будет неловко и стыдно. Стоять на коленях неудобно, коленные чашечки и поясница уже поскрипывают и ноют. Самсон поднимает взгляд; Корифей смотрит на него выжидающе и еще с чем-то затаенным, вроде страха. Взгляд смущает, Самсон не любит делать новую работу, когда на него пристально пялятся.

— Глаза закрыть не хочешь? — Корифей качает головой. — А я хочу.

Самсон жмурится и резко дергает клещи на себя, и благодарит Создателя за то, что ничего не видит, потому что ему хватает одних только звуков: чавканья растерзанной плоти, шумного потока жидкости, вырывающегося из дыр, звона, с которым валится на пол цепь, вырванная из тысячелетнего плена. Инерция заставляет Самсона покачнуться и опуститься на зад, и он едва успевает из этого положения поймать Корифея, который беззвучно валится вперед.

— Ну, ну, — бормочет он, хлопая Корифея по острому дрожащему плечу, все еще под несколькими слоями уже несвежих бинтов. — Тише там. Не растеряй кишки.

Это вроде бы шутка, но Корифей все равно опасливо подтягивает к груди костлявые колени. Так они и сидят.

* * *

— Хорошая работа, — говорит Мэддокс, ощупывая и осматривая корифеев живот. Живот ровно по центру украшен широкой рваной раной от паха до середины груди, самсоновых рук дело, Самсон гордится. — Но если ты хотел обратиться в порождение, есть способы более щадящие, чем купание в скверне.

— Да, мамочка, конечно, мамочка, — Самсон закатывает глаза: а то он не в курсе, что весь залит корифеевыми кишками и телесными жидкостями, и ему мыться и отмываться следующие несколько часов, и то не факт, что запах тлена и гнили выветрится из его волос, разве что с самими волосами.

— Я зашью сам, — Мэддокс не заботится поднять Корифея, толкает его на спину, раскладывает прямо на полу, сноровисто вдевает в иголку толстую нить. — Самсон. Если ты идешь мыться, возьми с собой молот.

— Молот, — повторяет Самсон, соображая, о чем это усмиренный пытается ему сказать.

— Молот, — кивает Мэддокс. — Промой его хорошо, потом разбей им друзу во дворе.

— Что? — Самсон подскакивает. Даже Корифей с его распоротым, как у рыбины, брюхом поднимается на локте, чавкая и хлюпая содержимым своего тощего тела. Мэддокс остается невозмутим, смотрит на них в ответ с теплой заботой занятого своим делом мясника.

— Друза лириума на заднем дворе, — охотно повторяет он. — Дополнительное вещество, с которым спаян лириум, делает его более мощным и одновременно наделяет некоторыми качествами, более свойственными живым существам. Это поразительно и я бы хотел продолжить исследования, но не нахожу разумным сосуществовать с друзой, не имея уверенной возможности ее контролировать.

— Этот лириум живой? — хрипит Корифей. Легкие у него побулькивают на каждый вдох.

— Живой и не более разумный, чем любой грибок, — заверяет Мэддокс. — Однако имеет тенденцию к максимальному распространению как один из базовых инстинктов, и это уже делает его опасным.

— Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы растить маленький разумный кустик лириума, имеющий тенденцию, — Самсон сам не верит в ту чушь, которую несет. Какой-то затянувшийся бред. Может, у него ломка, и он не отличает сон от яви? — Детей у меня все равно не будет, а так хоть кто-то...

— Самсон, — прохладным тоном останавливает его Мэддокс. — Если ты не хочешь нести ответственность за процветание пораженного скверной лириума в окрестностях Киркволла, ты должен уничтожить друзу.

— Это все-таки скверна, — выдыхает удовлетворенно Корифей. — Мне казалась знакомой песня, но я не был уверен.

— Никто не может быть уверен, пока не проведены все анализы, но я считаю свое предположение достаточно обоснованным. Сейчас может быть неприятно, — толстая игла вонзается Корифею в шкуру. Тот даже не морщится.

— То есть ты знал! — Самсон тычет в Корифея пальцем, загнанно дышит и в полушаге от того, чтобы начать топать ногами. — Ты принес в мой дом ядовитый лириум и готов был меня им накормить? Хотел сделать себе подобным, этого ты добивался?!

— Тебе нужен был лириум, — говорит Корифей так, словно это все объясняет.

— Самсон, счет может идти на минуты, — Мэддокс даже не отрывается от своего чудовищного шитья.

— А не пошли бы вы?! — Самсон все-таки топает ногой, хотя выглядит это глупо и нелепо, этот скандал в одно лицо, когда два других его участника заняты собой, друг другом и делами. — Это даже не моя ответственность! Ты, — он снова тычет в Корифея, — его притащил, а ты, — теперь в Мэддокса, — решил исследовать!

— Так и скажем сэре Резенфорду, — соглашается Мэддокс. — Это ему все объяснит.

— Да при чем тут!.. — Самсон отмахивается, потом больно бьет кулаком по стене и уходит.

Воду для умываний они держат в бочке во дворе, но сейчас та уже пустая, так что Самсон плетется к ближайшему ручью. Долго плещется в ледяной проточной воде, слабо отдающей тухлятиной, потом, вымокший и промерзший до костей, сидит на жухлой траве, стучит зубами, как во время ломки.

Кустик лириума во дворе не просто манит, он словно сам тянется к Самсону, стоит тому подойти. Самсон встает перед ним на колени, припадает к земле, разглядывает сквозь прозрачный кристалл красные, изломанные гранями деревья, облака, солнце. Мэддокс ведь не уверен, что лириум действительно опасен? Он мог ошибиться, и даже если нет, то Мэддокс пробовал его на вкус и ни капли не изменился, а значит, и на Самсона он может никак не повлиять. Может, этот лириум будет даже лучше обычного — Самсон почти уверен в этом, красный лириум поет специально для него, обещает невиданную силу, великие свершения, жизнь без боли и кошмаров. Песня трогает за душу, Самсон всхлипывает, пока разгребает пальцами землю и мусор, выдирает клочьями траву.

Снаружи друза лириума — Самсону по колено, в два кулака в обхвате, задиристо скалится остриями кристаллов. Стоит Самсону снять слой земли толщиной в пол пальца, и оказывается, что этим все не ограничивается. Каменная гладь покрывает едва ли не треть двора, похожая на мутное стекло, на застывшую на морозе кровь, Самсон стучит по ней кулаком и слышит глухой дребезжащий звук. Насколько глубоко уходят его корни?

— Он стремится к грунтовым водам, — говорит Мэддокс. За спиной Самсона он складывает небольшой костерок, отправляет туда тряпки, иглы, всяческую утварь, собственные перчатки. — Мне так думается. Нет возможности проверить, но если бы я хотел охватить как можно большую поверхность, я бы спустился в грунтовые воды и растворился там, позволяя течению нести меня во все стороны.

— Даже в море? — спрашивает Самсон голосом дрожащим, как у ребенка, спрашивающего, правда ли монстр из страшной сказки ходит по ночным улицам.

— Даже в море, — подтверждает Мэддокс. — И в колодцы, и в оросительные каналы.

От мерзкого черного дыма у Самсона начинают слезиться глаза. С другой стороны, может, не так уж и плохо это — распространение лириума? Если все будут его принимать, все станут сильнее, все смогут творить святую кару волей Создателя, изгонять демонов, развеивать чары. Чем не хорошо? Самсон смотрит в красный камень под собой, как смотрел бы в лед на замерзшей реке. Из мутной толщины на него смотрит крот, которому не повезло оказаться у камня на пути. Существо изломано и разодрано невыносимой для него мощью, иголки камней втыкаются в его тощее тельце, из дыр в истлевшей шкурке выглядывают окаменевшие органы.

— Я закончил с Корифеем. Могу сделать это сам, — говорит Мэддокс. Самсон сердито мотает головой.

Счет может идти на минуты? Самсону плевать. Вечером он ложится спать, проваливается в черноту сна и приходит в себя только к обеду следующего дня, разбитым и мелко дрожащим, словно в ознобе. Может, простуда, а может, сказывается то, что последний глоток лириума он потратил несколько недель назад и до этой поры дожил на чистом упрямстве. Самсон выходит во двор, садится рядом с друзой, смотрит на нее, как нищий ребенок на дорогую орлейскую куклу; воровато оглядываясь, откалывает от самого верха тонкий шип, сует его в рот и рассасывает, как конфету. Рот горит огнем, Самсон заходится кашлем и выплевывает в ладонь кусочки обгоревшей слизистой. Даже обычный лириум немилосерден в чистом виде, красный сырец и вовсе способен разъесть человеческую плоть. Мэддокс бы наверняка нашел способ сделать минерал менее жгучим, но все равно это не могло бы сравниться ни с самым крепким элем, ни даже с самим пламенем. Может, разве что с раскаленным металлом, который вливают в горло антиванским ворам. Может быть, Самсон научился бы это терпеть и даже любить.

Молоток у них небольшой, скорее молоточек, чем кувалда, как раз для одной рабочей руки. Самсон бьет им долго и исступленно, крошит лириум, разбрызгивает осколки кристалла вокруг себя, усеивает ими весь двор. Мэддокс обещал, что если размолотить друзу достаточно мелко, в песок или пыль, она уже не будет разрастаться, так что Самсон старается. Лириум все это время не прекращает петь, напротив, песня становится громче, ввинчивает в уши, глушит, как жалобный предсмертный крик.

К тому моменту, как во дворе оказывается продолблен небольшой кратер, Самсон принимается всхлипывать. Бьет, а у самого по лицу текут слезы, он глотает их — не то что бы был богатый выбор. Работы — непочатый край, понимает он в какой-то момент, а в следующий — что он снова своими же руками рушит свое почти наступившее счастье, и тогда садится на землю и начинает рыдать уже в голос. Лириумная песня подвывает то сочувственно, то обвиняюще: камень чувствует, кто несет ему погибель. На границе сознания Самсону видятся кошмарные образы, в которых мстительные щупальца кристаллов проникают ночью к нему в постель и раздирают изнутри, выворачивают наизнанку, как того крота, и он не может даже крикнуть, потому что горло рвут первым.

Корифей добирается до него, шаркая ногами, как древний старец — с его швами особо не побегаешь. Самсон готов ощериться на любые его слова, обвинить во всех своих бедах и тем же молоточком пробить ему череп, но Корифей молчит и только кладет ладонь ему на плечо. Самсон хлюпает носом с минуту, потом прижимается к иссохшим пальцам щекой, слегка трется, обдирая чужую кожу грубой щетиной. Щеку теперь, наверное, тоже придется мыть. Потрогал Корифея.

— Думаю, перегонный куб нам больше не нужен, — говорит он сипло и гнусаво ввиду заложенного от рыданий носа.

— Ничего. Нам понадобится кое-что другое, — отвечает Корифей.

Самсон издает звук, призванный выразить заинтересованность и подтолкнуть Корифея к продолжению.

— В основном, — Корифей делает паузу, чтобы слегка прокашляться, — очень много веревок.

* * *

Еженедельные базары — единственное, что еще заставляет полуразрушенный Киркволл выглядеть хоть сколько-то живым. В пестрой толпе покупателей и продавцов Самсон теряется легко, его спутники — чуть сложнее. Мэддокс укрыт капюшоном мантии, но одно дуновение ветра отделяет его от того, чтобы каждый увидел солнышко на его лбу. Корифей просто возвышается над всеми на добрые полторы головы, притягивает к себе взгляды — многие принимают его за очень худого, очень неуклюже замаскированного кунари.

— Корифей — это мало похоже на человеческое имя, — сказал ему Самсон тем утром. — Давай придумаем что-нибудь, на что ты сможешь отзываться при нормальных людях.

Корифей подумал немного, расправляя на себе подобие плаща, сделанного из пледа за неимением других отрезов ткани такого размера.

— Когда-то меня звали Сетий. Сетий Амладарис, — сообщил он, наконец.

— Сетий Амладарис, — повторил Самсон. — Хорошее тевинтерское имя. Имперцы в наших краях не редкость, хотя вряд ли тебе будут рады.

Корифей показал всем своим видом, что любовь толпы — последнее, что его заботит.

Самсон свой маршрут знает, как собственные пять пальцев. Несколько монет уходит на пополнение запасов домашней утвари, еще десяток медяков на запас дешевой крупы. Оставшиеся три золотых, тщательно сбереженные как раз для такого момента, несут его в сторону Доков, в темный и ничуть не подозрительный угол, где обычно кучкуются контрабандисты. Помимо гномов, Самсон находит там нескольких людей, кто-то стыдливо мнется, кто-то раздражен, многие даже не подумали снять храмовничий доспех. Орден переживает не лучшие времена, это уж точно. Тому парню, который сидит прямо на мостовой, раскачиваясь и бормоча о демонах, истязающих его душу, Самсон бросает монетку; ловить ее парень не пытается, она пару раз подпрыгивает, позвякивая, у него в ногах.

Сырье брать дешевле, чем зелья, Мэддокс потом варит из них свое, и уж он-то точно не разбавляет. Самсон принимает из рук ухмыляющегося гнома коробочку с песком — не синим, а каким-то сероватым, — отходит в тень и там не выдерживает, запускает в содержимое пальцы, ссыпает себе в рот целую горсть, жует, давится и глотает. Ничего, ничего, это поправимо, просто все следующие порции будут чуть меньше. Песок царапает и язвит язык и небо, но не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, как ошпаривал изнутри красный. Самсон отгоняет воспоминания, ни к чему страдать по упущенному. Другие храмовники провожают его недовольными, завистливыми взглядами и Самсон переживает один из тех редких моментов, когда кажется, что жизнь его сложилась как надо, и лучше быть свободным, хоть и с постоянными болями от нехватки лириума, чем на полном обеспечении, но ползая на брюхе у Церкви в ногах.

Он бы не брал с собой ни Мэддокса, ни Корифея, уж очень это опасно, стоит особо рьяному храмовнику тормознуть одного из них, и кончится их лесная идиллия — но он понятия не имеет, какие именно трактаты понадобились Мэддоксу, а о том, что ищет в Киркволле Корифей, ему и подавно неизвестно. Он дает им полчаса, прежде чем начинает волноваться, потом принимается рыскать среди палаток и лотков, всунутых в каждую щелочку на тесных киркволльских улицах.

Мэддокс находится первым. Когда Самсон замечает его капюшон через толпу, тот торчит возле небольшого столика с книгами и с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, доказывает усатому продавцу, что карта, которую тот продает, стоит не больше шести серебряных и уж точно не полновесный золотой. Продавец уже идет красными пятнами от злости и волнения, и Самсон искренне считает, что делает ему услугу, выныривая из человеческого потока у Мэддокса за спиной.

— У вас проблемы с моим другом? — спрашивает он весело. Лириум-сырец впитывается в кровь быстрее зелья, действует ярче, у Самсона сейчас голова кругом от того, какой он сильный, какой смелый, какой четкий мир вокруг него и как звенит сырой весенний воздух. Откат наступит раньше и ударит больнее, но сейчас Самсон об этом не думает.

Продавец обводит взглядом его потрепанную одежду, болезный вид, хлипкий на вид меч и даже неловко висящую руку. Морщит нос: Самсон явно вызывает больше брезгливости, чем опасений. Но заварушки ему тоже не хочется, и в итоге они сторговываются на половине золотого. Мэддокс разворачивает карту сразу, держит ее перед лицом, шевеля губами. Самсон берет его под локоть, просто чтобы не упустить в толпе.

— Зачем она нам? — спрашивает он, краем глаза выхватывая очертания Империи и Неварры, морские течения, зеленые пятна леса. Окрестности вокруг Киркволла он и так знает наизусть, а все остальное для них с Мэддоксом края настолько дальние, что могли бы быть мифическими и не существовать вовсе.

— Скоро понадобится, — отвечает Мэддокс уверенно. Самсон не хочет с ним спорить или приставать с расспросами, ему слишком для этого хорошо.

Корифей за это время успевает обзавестись достойной компанией. У Самсона волосы встают дыбом и кожа идет мурашками от одного вида тех людей. Головорезам он доверяет много больше, чем хорошо, красиво одетым богатым людям с тевинтерским выговором; каждый второй в этой маленькой группе работорговец, каждый первый — маг, они даже не пытаются замаскироваться, хотя бы сменить мантии на человеческую одежду, поигрывают посохами, скалят белые зубы. В Самсоне тихо рычит недобитый храмовник. Тевинтерский маг — маг опасный, свободный, мелифекар и убийца, за каждым стоит по демону. То, что Корифей тоже маг, тоже тевинтерский и поверх того еще способен заражать смертельной болезнью через слюну и кровь, Самсона заботит мало. Зато изрядно волнует то, что храмовников по той стороне улицы прогуливается до неприличия много. Еще бы: какой уважающий себя храмовник оставит такое сборище без внимания?

— Разойдитесь, расступитесь, — холодея, он проталкивается ближе к Корифею, оттесняет его на шаг в сторону от имперских господ. Мэддокс маячит позади, занятый картой. Пусть, ему не дело лезть в серьезные разборки.

— Самсон, — Корифей не вкладывает в это ни единой эмоции, кроме сухой констатации факта, мол, ты действительно Самсон, ну кто бы мог подумать.

— Мессир, — отвечает Самсон, недобро поглядывая что на тевинтерскую братию, что на бывших братьев по оружию. — Мы зря задерживаемся.

Если придется, он готов бросать в гущу толпы гранату, оглушать Корифея и уходить дворами. Корифей смотрит на него выразительно из тени капюшона, Самсон на это так же выразительно супит брови, шевелит губами. Опасность, опасность, слишком много внимания, глупое ты порождение тьмы!

— Я почти закончил. Ты сделал все покупки? — Корифей звучит спокойно и властно, сразу видно, он привык отдавать приказы и ждет, что их будут слушаться. Самсон пожимает плечами, потом спохватывается, слегка наклоняет голову в пародии на поклон.

— Да, мессир.

— Самсон, мой слуга и телохранитель, — бестрепетно поясняет Корифей для своих собеседников. Те переглядываются, переговариваются на своем наречии, ухмыляются нехорошо; Самсон ни гарлока не может понять, но что он, не знает, какого мнения о нем любой мало-мальски обеспеченный человек? Бродяга, проходимец. Зачем бы благородному сэру Амладарису тратить деньги на такое, неужто не мог нанять кого-то получше? Самсон скалится им в ответ, небрежно поднимает свободную руку, рассматривает на ней ногти с въевшейся под край грязью. Мысль о том, что он может наслать на них святую кару хоть прямо сейчас здорово его греет.

На Корифея он налетает коршуном уже на обратном пути домой.

— Чем ты думал? — спрашивает он, раздраженно размахивая руками. — Тевинтерцы! Работорговцы! Отличная компания! Нас всех хочешь подставить?

— Я должен был поговорить с людьми из Империи, — так же яростно фырчит Корифей. — Как еще я должен узнать новости? Никак ты мне их расскажешь?

— Новостей ему не хватает, Мэддокс, ты это слышал? — Самсон оборачивается, кричит через плечо: Мэддокс плетется следом, нагруженый корзинкой со всеми покупками.

— Слышал, Самсон, — соглашается Мэддокс.

— Мэддокс, Самсон полагает, что может диктовать мне, с кем мне можно говорить и с кем нельзя! — тут же возмущается Корифей.

— Действительно, полагает, — так же степенно поддакивает Мэддокс, самый беспристрастный свидетель любого спора.

Последняя капля ожидает Самсона тем же вечером. Пока Мэддокс возится в лаборатории, отмеряя точные дозы порошка для зелья, Самсон сидит на постели, скрючившись, будто сам обращен скверной в какого-то недочеловека. Тело, впервые за многие месяцы получившее дозу лириума, приближенную к той, что считает нормой, после отката сводит судорогами, боль заставляет царапать лицо в попытке содрать горящую кожу, колотит холодом, с которым не сравнится даже самый лютый зимний мороз.

Корифей приходит неслышно, садится рядом. Ладонь его слабо светится, Самсон щурит слезящиеся глаза, пытаясь понять, что это за чары, но ему становится все равно, когда свечение проходится по его плечам и их немного, самую малость отпускает. Он сдается и приникает к чужой груди, позволяет укачивать себя совсем по-детски, прогонять боль заклинаниями.

— Я отправляюсь в Империю, — говорит Корифей, когда Самсона перестает трясти.

Самсон не может сказать, что сильно этому удивлен. То был вопрос времени с того самого момента, как операция успешно завершилось и Корифей получил возможность сойти за изуродованного, но все же человека. Утренний разговор с тевинтерцами служил лишним тому подтверждением.

— Скатертью дорога, — отвечает он, не открывая глаз. — Наконец-то никто не будет будить меня по ночам клацаньем когтей по полу.

— Есть один уважаемый магистр, — продолжает Корифей, будто его и не слышал, только пальцы пробегаются по волосам в одном темпе с плавной речью, — сын которого болен, по слухам — заражение скверной. Магистр созывает к себе лучших лекарей, любого, кто может помочь в поисках лекарства. Я не лекарь, но моя... ситуация может дать новый, оригинальный взгляд на проблему.

— Собираешься использовать чужое горе, чтобы хорошо устроиться в Империи? — Самсон саркастично хлопает Корифея по коленке. — Уважаю.

— Хочу превратить свое проклятье во что-то хорошее, — Корифей недовольно дергает Самсона за волосы, заставляя замолчать. — Если рассматривать ближайшие планы.

Самсон хочет поерничать, спросить про дальнейшие, но он и так уверен, что меньшее, чем власть во всей Империи Корифея не устроит. Он даже не может сказать, что его это злит или пугает. Да, возможно, спустя месяцы он будет думать, что у него был шанс воткнуть нож под ребра этой твари и он его упустил, а теперь миру конец; но в целом, кто сказал, что бессмертный иссохший магистр, истекающий скверной, будет худшим правителем, чем любой предыдущий архонт?

— Конечно, помощь Мэддокса в исследованиях будет незаменимой, — добавляет Корифей, и вот это уже как гром среди ясного неба.

— Что? Ты серьезно — ты думаешь, я отпущу Мэддокса в Тевинтер? Зная, как там обращаются с усмиренными? — он отшатывается от Корифея, будто тот объят пламенем. Корифей недовольно складывает руки на груди.

— Не хуже, чем здесь. Кроме того, если ты будешь за ним присматривать, то какая разница, где быть его лаборатории, тут или в Империи?

— Ха! — Самсон так и замирает на пару секунд, широко раскрыв рот, все ждет, что Корифей сейчас разовьет мысль и окажется, что он его не так понял, или что тот попросту посмеется, и Самсон посмеется, и все это будет дурной затянувшейся шуткой. — Меня — в Тевинтер? Скверна плохо влияет на твой разум, я посмотрю.

— Я нахожусь в здравом уме и выразился предельно ясно, — Корифей упрямо поджимает губы, Самсон уже успел выучить это его выражение, переубеждать его сейчас — все равно, что спорить со статуями рабов на скалах Киркволла, но любой, кто знает Самсона, подтвердит, что тот способен быть еще более упрямым ублюдком.

— Как ты это себе представляешь? Где я буду жить? Что я буду делать? — он качает головой, подтверждая, что это самая нелепая затея, какую он встречал в своей жизни.

— То же, что и сейчас, — отвечает Корифей с такой готовностью, будто бы это уже продумал. — Следить. Защищать. Храпеть во сне.

— Для этого тебе хватит и мабари. Они еще и послушные, не придется вот так спорить, просто отдавай команды, — бросает Самсон, несколько задетый за живое, потому что за двадцать лет в общей казарме на храп никто не жаловался.

— Если бы я хотел мабари, я бы взял мабари! — Корифей повышает тон, всплескивает своими нелепыми длинными конечностями, поднимается с кровати и принимается вышагивать по тесному пространству комнаты.

— Так захоти мабари! — он кричит это еще громче, словно тот, кто сильнее завопит, выйдет из этого бессмысленного спора победителем. Его самую малость удивляет, что Мэддокс еще не пришел на их крики. — Ради Создателя, Сетий, хоть на минуту задумайся о том, кого ты пытаешься с собой потащить!

У него срывается голос на последних словах, он снова сгибается от кашля, и почти не удивляется, когда ладонь Корифея снова оказывается у него между лопаток, прогревая до самого нутра.

— Я не могу прожить без лириума дольше недели, — хрипло говорит он. — У меня еле движется одна рука. Все, что дальше, чем в пяти шагах от меня, сливается в туман. У меня болит каждая кость в теле, я сплю в лучшем случае две ночи из пяти, и то просыпаюсь от кошмаров, моя память меня подводит, да гарлок тебя дери, из меня волосы лезут, как пух из цыплят! Я развалина, Сетий!

— И что с того? — Корифей так упрям, что Самсону хочется то ли смеяться, то ли бить его по лицу кулаками, пока черная кровь не хлынет фонтаном. — Хочешь сказать, я — нет?

— Ты развалина тысячелетняя и проживешь еще столько же, — Самсон слабо качает головой. — А я что? Год, полтора? Какой смысл имеет строить какие-то планы, куда-то ехать?

Корифей поглаживает по спине, пока он не перестает дрожать, и потом еще немного.

— Тот магистр, — сообщает он задумчиво, — проводил исследования по поддержанию организма в определенном состоянии месяцы и, в перспективе, годы. Это может помочь тебе продержаться сколько понадобится. Остальным займутся лекари.

— О да. И магистр поделится со мной этой своей разработкой, потому что?.. — Самсон язвительно позволяет вопросу повиснуть в воздухе.

— Потому что я так сказал, вот почему! — Корифей снова не выдерживает, выпрямляется во весь рост, задевая макушкой низенький потолок лачуги. На кровать сыплются кусочки мха и паутины, облеплявшие потолочные балки.

— Ха, — отвечает Самсон без энтузиазма, укладывается на бок и подтягивает колени к груди. Выставленная Корифею спина ясно дает понять, что разговор окончен.

— Самсон... — Корифей пытается начать еще раз, вежливо, даже ласково, будто не орал только что так, что мог растревожить всех сильваннов в округе.

— Я просто хочу дожить свой век спокойно, в маленьком домике в окружении друзей, — Самсону хотелось бы сказать это резко, но выходит грустно, плаксиво как-то. Корифей долго на это молчит.

— Я тоже, — говорит он, наконец. Потом за ним закрывается входная дверь.

Самсон встает с постели, когда уже царит глубокая ночь. Ноги перестают дрожать, он выходит из спальни, придерживаясь за стену рукой. Его встречает свечение: рыжее от жаровен, голубоватое — от бутылочек, по которым разлито остывающее зелье. Мэддокс стоит у стола, по столу расстелена новенькая карта. На ней прочерчены угольками какие-то полосы и кружочки, значения которых Самсон не знает и знать не хочет. Он тяжело присаживается на табурет, роняет голову на стол и так затихает. Сейчас бы Мэддоксу погладить его по лысеющей макушке, но некоторые вещи усмиренным просто не приходят в голову. Может быть, это Самсону нужен мабари. Мабари бы его понял.

— По моим подсчетам, — сообщает Мэддокс, — имеющихся зелий хватит на неделю пути, плюс запас на непредвиденный случай. Я рад, что ты летишь с нами, Самсон. Иначе мне пришлось бы отказаться от предложения Сетия. А другого пораженного скверной объекта, открытого к сотрудничеству в исследованиях, я бы в окрестностях Киркволла не нашел.

— Я никуда ни с кем не лечу, — бормочет Самсон, не открывая глаз. — Я остаюсь в этой хижине, и я в ней умру, одиноким и никому не нужным. Точка.

— Это юмор? — спрашивает Мэддокс любознательно.

— Это никакой, чтоб тебя, не юмор, — тихо, отчаянно рычит Самсон и только после поднимает голову: — Погоди-ка, то есть как это — летим?

* * *

— Если бы я считал это хорошей идеей раньше, сейчас был бы момент, когда бы я передумал, — говорит Самсон. Голос у него слабый, дрожащий, подпрыгивающий в случайных местах; он не признается в этом, но от страха у него в глазах темно, даром что сейчас еще только-только начало смеркаться. Взлетать, согласно плану Сетия, они должны точнехонько на закате, и преодолеть первый кусок пути за ночь, чтобы не шокировать никаких любознательных поселенцев, задирающих не вовремя лица к небу.

— Если бы я прислушивался к твоему мнению раньше, сейчас был бы тот момент, когда бы я сказал тебе его проглотить и сжать зубы крепко, — отвечает Сетий. Сетий занят важным делом, Сетий проверяет крепления, ремни и веревки. Вещей у них с собой немного, в основном вся теплая одежда, которую удалось собрать: Сетий объяснил, что наверху одежда начнет покрываться коркой льда, сыреть, и рано или поздно ее придется менять. Как именно — Самсон пока думать не хочет.

Сетию он вяло показывает одиноко поднятый средний палец. Жест универсальный и настолько древний, что даже Сетий понимает его значение и высокомерно хмурит густые брови, показывая, что он выше таких обменов любезностями.

 

 

— Возможно, тебе все-таки стоит выпить успокоительное зелье? — Мэддокс подлезает под руку, смотрит блестящими добрыми глазами. Самсон гладит его по голове, как если бы прощался перед верной смертью.

— Мэдди, — говорит он ласково. — Я сижу верхом на ебанном драконе, примотанный к его ебанной спине, как кабанчик к вертелу. Какое ебанное успокоительное зелье, Мэдди.

— Драконица, — поправляет Сетий. — Не дракон.

— Какая ебанная разница, Сетий, — также монотонно говорит Самсон. Сетий хмыкает сердито, как всегда, когда не ценят его глубокий интеллектуальный вклад.

Он забирается на драконицу последним, садится у Самсона за спиной и крепко обнимает за пояс. Самсон, честно говоря, самое слабое звено здесь и прекрасно это знает. Он легко теряет равновесие, имеет привычку блевать от большой высоты, и держаться способен только одной рукой, поэтому на время полета ему предстоит быть зажатым между этими двумя, как начинке в сэндвиче.

— Мне нужно выпить, — шепчет он и совсем не удивляется, когда Мэддокс лезет в свою бездонную сумку, а после всовывает ему фляжку. Сетий терпеливо ждет, пока Самсон сделает пару глотков и повесит жизненно важный предмет себе на пояс, и только потом командует ящеру идти на взлет.

Драконица припадает на передние лапы, вертит хвостом, как кошка в засаде, и делает резкий скачок.

— Я добавил в эль немного успокоительного зелья, — успевает сказать Мэддокс. Ответ Самсона, как и его вопль, сносит порывом ветра.

Ей требуется всего пара взмахов крыльями, чтобы подняться высоко над деревьями. Дальше драконица в основном планирует, лишь изредка слабо трепыхая огромными кожистыми крылами, чтобы не терять высоту. Полет такой плавный — лучше, чем идти по морю на корабле. Самсон осмеливается открыть один глаз, потом второй, потом любопытство пересиливает и он склоняется к краю, чтобы увидеть что-нибудь, помимо драконьей чешуи в отблесках закатного солнца.

Серое море, размытое зеленое пятно леса. Киркволл, маленький человеческий муравейник, теряется на этом фоне, такой крохотный — влез бы в ладошку. Скалы, перекрывающие вход с моря, раскрываются вглубь города, как распахнутые челюсти, готовые захлопнуться в любой момент и раздробить каждого, кто им попался, перемолоть в кровавую кашу без каких-либо надежд и планов на будущее. Самсон думает немного и смело отпускает ремень, чтобы сложить пальцы в известный жест еще раз. Драконицу качает от порыва ветра, Самсона качает вместе с ней, он взмахивает руками, удерживая равновесие. Увидел Киркволл его оттопыренный средний или нет, остается загадкой.

— Самсон, — тяжело вздыхают сразу два голоса. Самсон ворчит что-то неодобрительное о том, что его-де занянчили, как сыночку в благородном доме, но за ремень послушно берется снова и больше не оглядывается назад.


End file.
